Rand
Rand or Rand Marks in the Japanese version is a character within Breath of Fire II. Bio Card A big man with a tough hide and good fighting potential. He hates to be bored so he wanders around. He is a heroic man but has difficulty with his mother. Role in Breath of Fire II Rand is a member of the Shell Clan, which the reference section of ''The Graphics of Breath of Fire IV'' describes as a tribe of armadillo-like people. He hails from FarmTown, a small agricultural community on the western continent, where the rest of the Shell Clan lives. Prior to the beginning of the game, Rand decided to leave his home, possibly due to a dissatisfaction with small town life, and went to pursue a career in the city. He ended up working at the Coliseum, where he first encountered Ryu. Rand helped Ryu foil the murder plot during his Coliseum fight with Katt by buying the Antdt needed to neutralize the poison darts. Later he fought with Ryu against the Demon manager of the Coliseum Augus. Rand decided to join Ryu's party and went to help fix up the hideout while Ryu and Katt continued their journey. Rand would later become a permanent party member. When the party returns to Rand's farm home, he is greeted rather harshly by his mother Daisy, and immediately puts him and the party to work in the field. Despite her harsh nature, Rand deeply cares for his mother and her well being, and he becomes infuriated when St. Eva cultists kidnap her (he does not accept their story of Daisy's conversion due to her stubborn personality). He then decides to personally travel with Ryu and the group to rescue his mother from St. Eva and help destroy the cult. Rand is a very sensible and practical character, and can often be seen as the voice of reason among the party. In Battle Rand is a physical powerhouse who uses knuckle weapons which enhance the already considerable power of his bare hands. He has strong attack power, good defense, decent magic and high health, but very low speed. Rand has access to a variety of attack and healing spells, although he suffers from his limited amount of AP. His field ability allows him to curl up in a ball and roll across the open country at high speeds. While traveling in this manner, the party is protected from entering random enemy encounters. Rand's combat ability is Wake, which has a low chance of reviving a dead party member. This can be helpful in saving the party's supply of Ammonia, an expensive life restorative. The Wake command can also be used to wake up sleeping party members without causing a severe amount of damage in the process. When Rand is fused with certain Shamans, his form can change into a small armadillo. Rand is stronger and faster in this form, but he loses access to his field ability. Gallery Bof2-meta-rand.jpg|Shaman Infused form Rand promotional artwork.jpg|Rand Promotional Artwork Trivia * His blood-type is A. Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Shell Clan Category:Playable Characters Category:Shell Clan